Code:LYOKO: A New Era
by The Spirit That Wrote Lies
Summary: A sad wonderful love story about Ulrich and Yumi.


Code: LYOKO A New Era  
THE BEGINING By De'Shaun Mack 

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Code: LYOKO **_but I do own _**Gizmo Tech Academy**_ and all of it's _**characteristics**_, and the rest of _**my characters **_and _**monsters**_ and _**attacks**_

"Yumi are you awake." The voice of yumi's father rang from downstairs. It was Monday, the first of January. It was now a New Year after they'd defeated X.A.N.A.; of course they hadn't shut down Lyoko. After all Jerome still hadn't created an anti-virus for Alitea, but he was getting closer and closer to finding the answer.

Yumi had woken from her father's constant beckoning. This in fact was the day Yumi was to leave Kadic Academy and go to Gizmo Tech Academy (GTA). As Yumi got into the car she felt like she was leaving something behind, but she ignored the feeling and continued into the car. As they drove to the school, Yumi thought of how things would be, of course her friends would be there but it would be totally different. But as they drove up to the curb of the new school she completely wiped her mind of those horrible thoughts.

When Yumi stepped out of the car she admired the beauty of her new home she could see Ulrich coming down from the elevator which was a pill shaped clear piece of sophisticated technology. When the elevator opened Yumi ran straight over and gave Ulrich a rarely given passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you." Ulrich said surprised of the kiss. "I love you too." Yumi replied back to Ulrich's surprised expression.

After their little celebration, they entered the school. GTA was a beautiful and very technological school; it looked like it would be heaven to Jerome (which it was). It was very beautiful because it was very clean not at all dirty, and it smelled heavenly which it was exactly a heavenly pine smell.

As the dawn of a new day rose Ulrich tiptoed into the girl's corridor. And entered Yumi's room. Yumi was happily staring out of the clean spotless window, of GTA. What she was staring at was a holographic ocean, designed to look like a real ocean. Ulrich took advantage of this moment to sneak up and scare Yumi but his attempt failed.

As Yumi continued to stare out the spotless window, she started to cry.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Ulrich asked. "No, it's nothing." Yumi replied, but Yumi just stated to cry even harder. "No, there is something definitely wrong going on here… won't you tell me." Ulrich demanded. "Well…it's just that I'm not sure that _I love you._" Yumi told him. Ulrich's eyes had become unusually large. "What… you don't… love me… Ulrich stopped and took a step back from Yumi and continued. "Then who do you love?"

"I love… Yumi had stopped because she thought there was no reason to continue because Ulrich had already left. Yumi looked everywhere and the first place she looked was Lyoko. And that indeed was where he was, Ulrich had escaped to Sector Six a newly made sector by Jerome. Ulrich was sitting on top of a tower when Yumi interrupted him.

"Ulrich come down from there." Yumi asked, but Ulrich ignored her. Until he heard Jerome tell him that two very viciously upgraded Creepers where headed straight for them. "Here come two Creepers." Ulrich told Yumi. Sorry about this but hey it's not pretty what happens to Yumi. So minutes later the two vicious creatures started to devour Yumi whole. "Ulrich help me!" Yumi shouted. "Why don't you ask your precious William to help you.

Then he pressed the communication button on his head set. "Jerome get me out of here now!" Ulrich demanded. Jerome did what Ulrich demanded of him even though it was cruel.

When Ulrich stepped out of the scanner he shouted at Jerome, "Next time do it faster!"

Message:

You really don't have to read the rest of the story because you just don't have to but I have to write it but you have the power of choice. Me I wouldn't continue reading, so I could give myself time to debate which one is right. Because you have Yumi is she considered a cheater, or is Ulrich taking it to seriously and being a jerk hmm… I'll get back to you on that Continuation Program starting…

"You know what… Jerome had stopped only because he was not interested in losing a friend so he kept his mouth shut.

When the dawn of a new day rose Jerome could not see it the only thing he could see was five rather large Creepers headed towards him. The reason Jerome was on Lyoko in the first place was because things on Earth were becoming hectic. Ulrich started to act like a jerk Yumi kept trying to reach William on her cell phone, which no one knew if it worked or not. And Alitea was asking to many questions and Jerome couldn't focus on his work.

"Super jump…Jerome flew into the air then he continued. "Ariel Attack: Burning Arrows!" Then hundreds of burning arrows came flying out of the sky and were now heading straight for the Creepers. Five arrows hit the Creepers on the top of their heads and they burst into flames. As they died slowly with true pains of agony and defeat, Jerome paid hardly any attention to them.

Jerome had finally had it, and he headed straight for Sector Six. When he saw it, was…

TO BE CONTINUED

SEE BELOW FOR DETEALS!

SEE BELOW FOR DETAILS!

Message:

Hey I've been thinking and I've decided that I will be like every other lazy author out there and not continue with the story and Yumi is a cheater, and if you don't like it or want me to send you the continuation by email review the story

Code: LYOKO

A New Era #2

Will Yumi contact William?

Will Yumi get back together with Ulrich?

Will Jerome ever get some peace and quiet?

Will you ever get to here Odd and Alitea's sides of the story?

What is the secret to #2

What did Jerome see?

Who does Yumi love?

Well you'll just have to wonder or review it.

o1



®™©



1 l


End file.
